1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic bookmarker band and more particularly to a novel yarn-like bookmaker made of an elastic material which can always serve as bookmarker when a book's page is thumbed with the page being read always held by the automatic bookmarker band.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When reading a book in several portions, it is a usual practice to insert a bookmarker at the beginning of the pages not yet read. With the conventional bookmarker, however, it is rather troublesome to remove and reinsert the bookmarker when beginning or finishing reading a given page, and in so doing it is sometimes the case that the bookmarker is dropped or lost. Also, when a reader forgets to insert the bookmarker or the book is closed unintentionally, it is pretty difficult to find the last page read.